Woody and Jessie
by Michelangelo's Maggie
Summary: This is kinda a continuation of a story called 'Follow Your Heart' by MaskedBeauty95. Jessie has run away from home, and is currently staying with the one and only, Woody Pride. Romance and awkwardness ensues.


**Hi everybody :) This is a fanfic I've written to go along with a story called '****_Follow your Heart_****' by ****_MaskedBeauty95_****.**** It can be read as its own story, but I highly encourage you to go and read her fanfic; its written very well. Plus, it'll give you a background on what's happening.**

**Brief summary, incase you don't feel like reading MaskedBeauty95's story:**

Jessie Jane is the 2nd daughter to an abusive father, named Bart; her mother is Betty. Her older sister is named Bo, she is married to Buzz Lightyear.

Jessie was forced into an arranged marriage to Chuck, son of Lotso, she was on a trip with her family to go to Chuck's home (where she and Chuck would be married), and they stopped in a small town, where Jessie met Woody.

Once they arrived at the home, Bart got mad at Jessie, and sent her to her room. Jessie ran away in the night with her beloved horse Angel. They ran back to the small town, and slept in a field.

Woody found them, and brought them to his house, where he lives with his uncle Pete. Woody invited Jessie and Angel to stay with them, and she accepted.

_**Now, please read and enjoy. Reviews always welcomed**_

* * *

Woody yawned, and rubbed his hands across his face as he began to wake up. He stretched, and then swung his legs over the side of the bed; throwing the duvet to the side.

It was very early in the morning, still dark out, as he made his way to the dresser to grab a fresh pair of clothes for the day. He took out a pair of jeans, some socks, and a long-sleeved, button down shirt that was white.

Once he was dressed, Woody grabbed his boots from the foot of his bed and was about to slip them on, when he remembered that Jessie was in the living room. He decided against it, and padded to the kitchen to make his morning coffee.

As he walked by the couch, he looked down at Jessie and smiled to himself. 'Wow, she sure is pretty.' Woody thought.

'Stop it Woody!' He scolded himself. 'You only met her yesterday.'

Woody sighed, and silently made his way into the kitchen took out the coffee pot. He filled it with water, and added the coffee to the filter, before setting it on the stove.

He rolled his sleeved to his elbows, and walked over to the fridge, pulling out some eggs and bacon for his breakfast.

Jessie stirred on the couch, and Woody held his breath; hoping not to wake her.

'Well, I guess I'll make her something too, while I'm up.' Woody thought, getting out a skillet and putting it on the stove next to the coffee pot.

* * *

Jessie woke up to the enticing smell of bacon, eggs, and coffee. She yawned and stretched, dropping her cowgirl doll in the process.

She reached over to pick it up, but stopped when she was greeted with a pair of chocolate brown eyes.

"Y-y-you dropped this." Woody stuttered. "I mean of course you dropped it, who else would've. It's not like Pete or I have anything like this..."

"Thanks." Jessie interjected, stopping Woody from his rambling.

"Your welcome." He said, handing her the doll.

The two gazed into each others eyes, entranced.

"Umm, I made breakfast, if you want some." Woody said, awkwardly rubbing his neck, breaking the moment.

Jessie took in a long breath. "It smells wonderful." She smiled. "Let me go get dressed, and then we'll eat."

"Ok." Woody muttered as he stood, watching her shuffle into his room and head for the dresser. 'Stupid. stupid, stupid!' He scolded himself, as he turned around and walked back into the kitchen.

* * *

Jessie made sure that Woody wasn't looking, before she grabbed a pair of bloomers and some clean towels. She got her yellow dress, and quickly hid her bloomers and towels inside, before going to the bathroom down the hall.

Once she locked the door, she changes, and hid her blood stained towels, before placing the fresh pair of towels in her clean bloomers.

Jessie quickly slipped the dress on, and hid her bloody towels in her nightgown. She walked back into the living room, throwing her nightgown into the massive pile in the corner.

"Have a set m'lady."

Jessie turned, and saw Woody gesturing to the table.

He had set the table, and loaded both of their plates with eggs and bacon.

"This looks wonderful Woody." Jessie exclaimed, walking over to the table, and taking her seat.

"Well, I figured that maybe I would make something for the two of us, and then I'd take ya on a tour of the town." He said bashfully, taking his seat.

"That would be wonderful." Jessie smiled.

* * *

Pete stumbled down the hall, still half asleep. He yawned and stretched his arms as he walked into the living room, following the smell of coffee and food.

He stopped short, when he heard Woody and Jessie, talking.

He peeked around the corner, and caught sight of Jessie and Woody at the table. They were just making small talk, and Pete had never seen Woody look so happy.

"Did you cook breakfast Woody?" Pete exclaimed, breaking the two youngins from their trance.

"Um, yeah." Woody said. "But I only made enough for Jessie and I."

"Well, that's just fine." Pete smiled. "I'll make myself somethin'."

"So Woody." Jessie exclaimed. "How about that tour."


End file.
